This invention relates to apparatus for watering plants, particularly interior plants.
Self-watering systems for houseplants are known in which water is automatically supplied to the plant by capillary action from a water reservoir in the base of the plant container, either by way of a wick or by way of a tube filled with growing medium which extends into the reservoir. However, such systems may not be suitable for large displays of plants which are to be installed in locations which can only be reached by ladder, due to the weight of the ready-planted container.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new and improved self-watering system which enables plants to be installed in difficult situations, and which moreover enables such plants to be regularly serviced.